MIRAME
by Holly Motto
Summary: ¿Cuánto puede sufrir alguien por un amor no correspondido? El relato de Sugu de cuan doloroso puede ser el amor, cuando el corazón de la persona amada ya le pertenece a alguien mas...


"**MIRAME"**

**CAPITULO: "BATALLA SIN FIN"**

Cuatro años habían pasado desde que mi _nii-chan_ había regresado de aquel mundo virtual, que había separado nuestra familia y aunque ahora estaba conmigo en un mundo donde yo pudiera alcanzarlo, seguía siendo tan lejano e inalcanzable su corazón, estaba viviendo en otro lugar que yo jamás podría alcanzar.

Hoy cumplía 20 años, aun recuerdo de cuan triste fue su cumpleaños número 16 que lo celebramos con mi madre en su habitación de hospital, sin esperanza de que el volviera, sin esperanza que alguna vez saliera del coma, pero días después el había vuelto, estaba tan feliz de que mi amado _nii-chan _estuviera nuevamente conmigo compartir sus sonrisas pero…

- En SAO conocí a alguien, una chica de la que me enamore

- _Nani_?

- Su nombre es Asuna…

Y así fue como mi mundo nuevamente se derrumbo, su corazón pertenecía a alguien más. Quizás en ese instante él no tenía ni idea donde pudiera estar o si había despertado pero su experiencia en las computadoras no tardo mucho en ser eficaz y con solo su nombre logro obtener la información y su ubicación…

- La encontré Sugu encontré a Asuna- quizás suene cruel, pero hubiera deseado que ese nombre jamás hubiera sido rastreado- está en el hospital central- sus ojos llenos de ilusión se nublaron en ese instante al leer donde se encontraba aquella chica de 17 años, ella nunca despertó del coma y aunque el juego había sido sacado de línea y los servidores cerrados la mente de ella aun vagaba en algún lado de la red- iré con ella

- _Nii-chan_ espe…

Cuantas veces le roge porque me miraras, no corrieras por un sueño imposible una persona a la cual no podrías alcanzar pero jamás lo hiciste para ti yo no era más que tu familia y eso hacía que me doliera tanto el corazón... desde el instante que la encontró se convirtió en su guardián, no había día en que no fuera aquella habitación de hospital y llevara flores a la chica que aun dormía, su mente estaba perdida pero su cuerpo tenia vida y aunque su coma quizás seria permanente mi _nii-chan_ aun tenia esperanza, supongo que como yo seguía esperando que algún día me mirara, él nunca dejo de creer que su amada despertaría…

- Señor le pido que me permita casarme con su hija- cuando el cumplió los 21 su sueño era casarse con aquella chica, al parecer su amor era tan grande que deseaba cuidarla para siempre aun su sueño donde quizás ella jamás despertaría

- Pero muchacho, no sería justo para ti, tú tienes una vida por delante- era cierto el acaba de graduarse de programador de redes carrera que eligió para salvar a su amada- no podría

- _Onegai_ se lo suplico- con una reverencia más pronunciada su suplica fue escuchada

- Supongo que si estas tan convencido no puedo interponerme entre ustedes…

Un día mientras mi _nii-chan_ me llevaba a ver a Asuna-san el letrero de la habitación fue cambiado y ahora ya no era más solo "Asuna Yuuki" ahora era "Asuna Kirigaya" cruel destino, aquel apellido que ame por compartirlo con la persona que amaba ahora me traía muchas desdichas. Ellos se habían casado en una ceremonia muy privada donde solo el padre de Asuna-san había estado presente mi _nii-chan_ ni siquiera nos había dicho a mi madre y a mí, supongo que estaba consciente que cometía una locura y nos opondríamos, pero ahora todo estaba hecho

- Entra Sugu-La vida era cruel y cuando tenía la esperanza de poder alcanzarlo él se alejaba mas de mi- este día no solo veras a Asuna, si no que veras a tu nueva hermana- mis puños apreté con fuerza, no podía evitarlo la odiaba, odiaba que por su culpa mi _nii-chan_ ya no fuera mas solo mío si no que ahora- Asuna, ella es Sugu la recuerdas ¿verdad? Ahora no solo es mi hermana y la amiga que te visita, si no que ahora es hermana tuya también- como odie esa comparación

- _Ohayo_ Asuna-san

- Sugu ya no es solo Asuna-san, ahora es tu _nee-chan_

- Jamás- mis emociones desbordaron no pude evitarlo

- ¿He?

- ¡ELLA JAMÁS SERÁ MI HERMANA!

- ¡SUGU!

La vida nuevamente me alejaba de mi _nii-chan_ supongo que era mi castigo por amar a mi hermano, pero sufrir por él iba a terminar conmigo. Jamás podría aceptarlo, ella era una extraña y aunque tenía tanto de conocerla seguía siendo una intrusa…

- Sugu no vas a creerlo…- los meses pasaron luego de su matrimonio y cuando las cosas estaban comenzando a normalizarse- encontré a Asuna- la noticia de la desgracia llego

- ¿He?

- La encontré en un nuevo juego que estamos terminando se llama "_ALfheim online_"- no pude creer cuan triste era mi suerte, ahora esa chica resurgía entre sus cenizas a seguir atormentando mi vida- iré a buscarla

- ¿Pero _nii-chan_ estás loco?- comencé a llorar como iba aceptar que él se fuera nuevamente- perseguirás un sueño imposible

- Es mi esperanza, estaría más loco si no lo hago

- PERO _NII-CHAN_

- Basta Sugu, pensé que compartirías la emoción conmigo pero ya veo que me equivoque

- _Nii-chan…-_sus palabras se clavaron en mi corazón como un puñal…

- Buscare a Asuna donde sea, iría hasta el propio infierno si es necesario y la traeré de regreso, cueste lo que cueste

Ese día mi _nii-chan_ se marcho nuevamente de mi lado, se interno en un nuevo juego intentando rescatar a su princesa perdida, dos años han pasado desde ese día y el aun no vuelve como me gustaría alcanzarlo ir con el pero, mientras observo su cuerpo en el hospital y veo en sus labios una sonrisa, supongo que su sueño al fin se hace realidad

- _Nii-chan_ espero que al fin seas feliz…

Quizás nunca me viste a mí realmente, siempre observaste a tu hermana menor y aunque ahora eres inalcanzable para mí, lo único que deseo para ti es…

- ¡Apártense!

Mientras aquellas maquinas dictaban que tu vida había llegado a su fin, la sonrisa en tus labios me decía que habías logrado llegar con Asuna-san supongo que habías podido alcanzar el sueño y mientras unas lagrimas volaban al aire tu recuerdo permanecerá vivo para siempre

- _Ai shiteru nii-chan_

Palabras vacías que vagaron al iré y mientras mi corazón moría contigo, mi mente trago la imagen de tu rostro sonriente que abrazaba firmemente a Asuna-san. Deseo que sean felices donde sea que ambos estén y que tu sonrisa le de consuelo a mi destrozado corazón, porque ahora con tu muerte yo jamás podre volver a sonreír…

_**FIN.-**_


End file.
